33
33 is i's and 3's daughter, a troublemaker with a lot of energy and a love for history of the human world and of the stitchpunks'. She is one of the younger 3rd generation stitchpunks. Her torso is made from the same cloth as i's head-thing, while the rest of her is a gray-blue cloth with very faint stripes, and has the similar blue material as 3's hoodie around her wrists and ankles. 33 is a major troublemaker as a child, but is generally loved for her energetic personality, becoming a willing babysitter for the young ones as a teenager. Maker: Stitch-born Generation: 3 Creator: mutanthairything Personality As a child, 33 loved listening to stories about the events that happened before she was born, ranging form battling fierce beasts to that one time when 97 locked 91 up in the ceiling and forgot about him for two days. However, 33's the type of kid that super-paranoid parents worry about: she copies everything she hears or sees. Coupled with her cheerful personality, she can convince other children to do as she says, with the event ending in something broken or something hurt. As she matures, she settles on one role model: 7. She's an epic hero while being motherly and likable. So, 33 decides to practice becoming a warrior, fashioning a weapon out of a metal rod and wires and wearing various yarns around her head to use as rope in dire situations. Her juvenile troublemaking ceases, but she's always in the mood for a trick or two. Relationships 33 is the closest to i, being the parental figure of her life. She calls everyone by personal names, as she grew up never calling either i or 3 as "mommy" or "daddy", and only questions this once she has a grasp on gender roles. 33 will always listen to i, and loves him/her the most, creating an interesting introverted/extroverted duo. She sees 3 as the most important mentor figure, as by the time 33 was born, 3 was old enough to be her grandmother of sorts. Her favorite partner-in-crime is 87, and one of 33's schemes helped her discover her pyromania ("Do you know what your Pop Pop once did with a match and barrel of oil?"). She is a bit of a commanding voice when around the other littles, especially 72, who is has a crush on as a child and want to make him braver. When not getting into trouble with other littles, 33 loves spending time with 125, as he collects the stories of the clocktower stitchpunks and enjoys having an eager audience. i, however, isn't too pleased with his unrestrained storytelling, as many of the things 33 hears from him are inspirations for her adventures. 33 is afraid of 42 the most because of how scary she can be when giving her lectures (which is often). It doesn't help that 42 disapproves of i's gender identity and is a little wary of any of his/her relations. She looks up to the female fighters, especially 7 for her legendary status and 992 as a mentor and letting her ride Draco when i isn't looking. Other Child Voice-Ellen Blain (Abigail from Once Upon a Forest) Adult Voice-Ellen DeGeneres (Dory from Finding Nemo)